


A bet is a bet

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Subspace, Vibrators, as always tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Dele loses a bet against Eric and therefore he must gift him something in return. He knows exactly what, or rather, who to give to him.This is complete filth.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	A bet is a bet

**Author's Note:**

> I took a bit longer than expected to post this fic because I've been battling an infection this past week so I couldn't do anything other than go to the hospital, especially couldn't sit in front of my pc and write. I'm still in recovery but I wanted to get this done since I had already started writing this story.
> 
> I hope you like this stupid filthy shit <3

Dele didn’t expect to have lost the bet he made against Eric last week, definitely didn’t think he was going to lose to him in a one-on-one game, but Eric got lucky and came out on top much to his frustrations. He not only had to stand Eric shoving in his face every now and then that he won, but Dele was also stuck with another problem. It had been Dele’s idea that whoever lost the bet would need to give the winner a likeable gift, and now he had to face the consequences. 

He never considered himself to be a creative person, and he surely wasn’t one to have much original ideas, but he never expected to be so stuck in having an idea of what to give to Eric. Dele thought about maybe giving him clothes, but that would be too lame. He thought about giving him a watch, but that would be lame too and needlessly expensive. He thought about giving him a new dog, but maybe Eric didn’t want another one at the moment. Dele got really trapped trying to come up with something good, something that Eric would like a hundred percent. He kept asking himself the question ‘What would Eric like to have?’ repeatedly, until sweet enlightening realisation found its way into his mind. 

Dele quickly picked up his phone and searched for Harry Winks’ phone number and didn’t waste any time before pressing call. Luckily, it didn’t take long for Winksy to answer it and Dele decided to ask for his availability right off the bat. 

“Hey, are you free today?” 

“Yeah, sure. Why?” Harry answered lightly. 

“Great. Come over to my house wearing the most colourful and baggiest clothes you have, those that make you look smaller.” Dele gave him the instructions right away, thinking about his plan. 

“Uhm... Okay?” Winks was confused but not dismissive. “I’ll be there soon.” 

It didn’t take long for Harry to arrive at his house, wearing a yellow jumper and pastel-pink shorts that he had only used once outside his home, still unsure of why there was a dressing code to this visit. Dele looked over him and confirmed that it did look good but could be better. He quickly went to his room and fetched a white long-sleeved t-shirt, similar to his jumper, but the white colour would fit better with his light pastel pink shorts. Moreover, Dele’s long-sleeved t-shirt got much baggier in Winks’ smaller body, the sleeves reaching beyond where his arms could even reach, certainly making him look smaller. 

“Why am I dressing up like this?” Winks asked curiously, still confused about everything that was happening. “Is it someone’s birthday?” 

Dele was wrapping a small box with gift paper, trying his best to make it look proper and then even put a pink ribbon bow on it. 

“Not quite.” 

Winks looked as if he wasn’t understanding anything and Dele wasn’t letting him on much anything either. As Dele finished with wrapping the bonus gift, he went towards Winksy and tied a ribbon bow around his arm, where a captain’s armband would be during a match, making him look like a wrapped gift as well, only increasing his confusion. 

“Alright, seems good. Let’s go.” Dele commented as he fetched the wrapped gift and gave it to Winks to hold. 

“Go where?” Winks questioned but was quick to follow Dele out of his house and to his car. “Where are we going?” 

Dele mostly ignored his questions as they entered his car, just creating more confusion to Winks’ mind. They were mostly silent as Dele drove, Winksy trying to figure out by himself what was happening and where on earth they were going until he couldn’t stay quiet anymore. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“I lost this bet and now I have to gift the winner something.” Dele answered honestly. “You’re it.” 

“What?” 

“Don’t worry, Winksy. I’m giving you to Eric.” Dele continued, wanting to calm Winks’ uneasiness. 

“W-what do you mean giving me to Eric?” Harry asked as he blushed, but he didn’t seem reluctant to the idea at all. 

“Just be extra cute to him like you always do.” 

“I-I don’t—” 

“Oh and call him ‘daddy’.” 

Winks’ face was growing redder by the minute, confused and embarrassed of the situation he just got himself into. The rest of the drive got completely quiet, Winks began fidgeting as his mind raced trying to figure out what the heck were those things supposed to mean and why was he a ‘gift’ to Eric to begin with. 

As soon as they arrived Eric’s house, Winks could feel his heart pounding in his chest, a million questions going through his mind, but he let Dele take full responsibility of whatever would happen, which was probably not a wise idea. Dele sent Eric a message saying that he was there with his gift and then they waited for him to answer the door. The moment Eric opened it he looked confused, clearly not expecting for Winksy to be there with Dele. He invited them inside and Winks was still lost as to what was happening, not understanding why they were in Eric’s house despite what Dele had said earlier. Winksy noticed how Eric's eyes trailed over what he was wearing for a moment and the former couldn’t help but squirm in mild embarrassment; it’s not as if this was his everyday outfit after all, especially with the pink ribbon on his arm for some reason. 

“Here it is! Your prize.” Dele commented as he gestured his hands as if presenting Winksy. “And even a bonus.” 

He pointed to the wrapped gift Winksy was holding that he had given to the brunet hold earlier. Harry blushed as he was very confused and in disbelief of what was going on, just kept looking worriedly at Dele and then back at Eric as the older man looked stunned. 

“W-Why—” 

“Use him as you like.” Dele cut off whatever Winksy was going to ask. “Have fun!” 

That was the last thing Dele said and then suddenly he was out the door and left. He didn’t even give time for Eric to react and thank him in return, even less let Winksy process anything as everything happened so fast. Now there Harry was, standing in the middle of Eric’s living room wearing colourful and baggy clothes that made him look small and cute, holding a wrapped gift that he had no idea what contained inside, and also feeling like a gift himself with a ribbon around his arm. 

“Uhm... H-Hi...” Harry managed to say awkwardly, trying to relieve the silence that had fallen after Dele left out of nowhere. 

It took a moment or two for Eric himself to process what had just happened and what was going on. 

“So, you’re mine now?” Eric asked curiously, wanting to confirm if he understood it correctly. 

Winksy stared back at him with his wide puppy eyes, looking so innocently as he was surprised at this sudden unexpected situation. He might as well go with it. 

“I-I guess so...” 

“Does that mean I can do whatever I want with you?” 

“Y-Yes... Daddy....” Winksy shyly said as he remembered Dele’s instructions. 

He could see how Eric’s eyes changed, flicked into something else, realising how he had just won the best gift ever and he even slightly grinned. 

“Uhm, this is for you.” Harry continued as he extended his arms for Eric to take the wrapped gift from his hands. 

Eric took the present and made his way to his couch, sitting there as he placed the gift right next to him but didn’t seem as if he was going to open right away. He wasn’t in any hurry after all. Harry just stood there, in front of Eric’s couch where the blond was sitting now, waiting for the man to hint him to do anything. Eric took a good look of how Winksy was dressed and how he kept looking back at him with wide nervous eyes, asking for an instruction. 

“You look so cute, Winksy.” Eric said with his gaze never faltering from him. “So cute and somehow so sexy.” 

Harry shivered upon hearing those words, his mind starting to become hazy with the situation. The way Eric looked at him, it wasn’t long until Winksy felt himself starting to get embarrassingly hard in his pants from just that. 

“Lift up your shirt, baby. Let me see a bit more of you.” 

Winksy gulped this time but was quick to comply. He carefully and slowly pulled his oversized long-sleeved t-shirt up and up, revealing more of his skin to Eric’s intense eyes, his stomach and chest on display to him. 

“Mm, turn around.” 

Eric commanded and Winks obeyed, turning around still holding his shirt up so that the fabric didn’t cover the outline of his ass in those shorts. Harry had such beautiful legs and ass and it always outlined perfectly in whatever pants he was wearing, even because he usually wore tighter ones, eager to show how gorgeous it looked. 

“Show me your ass.” 

Winksy kept holding the shirt with one hand and with the other he slowly pulled his shorts down a bit and exposed his ass for Eric to appreciate, letting him see what he could easily claim. Eric took a moment to appreciate the sight, making Winksy feel like he was being devoured by his eyes, but Eric had never been a patient person. 

“Come here, baby.” 

Winks covered his ass and let go of his shirt before quickly making his way towards Eric on the couch; he wasn’t a patient person either. Harry approached him and Eric placed him on his lap, making him sit down on his knees. Eric cupped his face and took a good look of how Winksy’s eyes were already glossy despite not even being touched yet, before breaking the small distance and connecting their lips together. The kiss was slow at first but soon became heated as Winksy’s small noises weren’t any help for Eric’s impatience. Eric’s tongue explored Harry’s mouth intently, giving attention to every bit of it before sucking on his tongue, eliciting a whimper from the brunet in return. He lightly bit on his lower lip and then broke the kiss, noticing how Winks’ face was now flushed, the pinkish colour beautifully decorating the hundreds of freckles on his face, lips a bit reddened and wet. 

“Let’s see what it is that you're giving me.” Eric commented as he grabbed the bonus gift that was next to him. 

Harry was just as curious to know what was inside, observing intently as Eric tear the gift paper apart. It revealed the box that Winks had already seen before as Dele was wrapping it, and Eric wasted no time in opening it. Winksy’s eyes immediately widened the moment he realised the contents inside the box, blushing intensely as Eric took a good look at it. There was a prostate vibrator inside plus a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube. 

“I-I didn’t know—” 

“Aw, how considerate.” 

Winksy gulped and became a bit nervous all of a sudden, but he was also definitely excited. Eric set the box next to him on the couch again before attacking Winksy’s mouth once more, the kiss a tad obscener as their tongues danced together. Eric pushed Winks’ hips down, letting their crotches meet, feeling their erections grind against each other. Harry broke the kiss with a moan, and Eric used the opportunity to start attacking his neck instead, kissing and sucking the exposed skin. He trailed his hands under Winks’ shirt and started to tease his nipples, earning beautiful whimpers in the process as Harry squealed on his lap. Eric pinched them hardly before lightly caressing the buds again, driving Winksy out of his mind as his whimpers were starting to become breathless moans. Harry whined as Eric’s hands disappeared from his chest, missing the teasing touches. 

“Take off your clothes.” 

Eric commanded once again, a bit more breathlessly this time, and Winks was quick to follow. He moved away from Eric’s lap to where he was standing before when Dier played around with him a bit, and slowly but surely removed his long-sleeved t-shirt, looking at Eric the whole time. He had to unwrap the ribbon bow from his arm in order to remove it, but Eric was quick to take a hold of it, keeping the ribbon in his hand for something. Harry discarded the shirt on the floor before proceeding to his shorts, once again slowly tugging them down his legs, revealing his straining erection against his underwear better. He stepped out of the shorts and kicked them to join his discarded shirt, removed his shoes and socks and then waited for Eric’s next wish. Winksy had taken Dele’s instructions very seriously as even his underwear was a bright colourful one, a cyan blue that looked perfect on his body. 

“All of it.” 

Winks gulped nervously under the command but wanted to follow the orders like a good boy. He kept looking at Eric with his innocent puppy eyes as he tugged on the hem of his underwear and started to pull it down the slowest he could, teasing Eric’s impatience hotly. Eric kept looking at him with hungry eyes, loving every bit of skin Winksy unveiled until he was fully on display as he threw his underwear aside as well. Harry had a full hard-on and had even some precum leaking from its reddened tip, certainly creating some lewd imagery. 

Eric got up from the couch, put the pink ribbon bow that was previously wrapped on Harry’s arm inside the box and then gave the box to Winksy to hold. He picked Winksy up bridal style and wasted no time in making his way to his bedroom. Eric took the box from Harry’s hand and put it on a corner of the bed before throwing Winksy onto his mattress. Harry whimpered at the action and his cock twitched, loving the way Eric was manhandling him as if he was a doll. The fact that he was completely naked and that Eric was still fully clothed was making him feel even more exposed, making him feel so small under Eric’s intense eyes. 

Dier kneeled on the bed, ready to join Winks’ body, and loved how Harry bit on his lower lip in anticipation. Eric felt his own cock twitching in his pants as Winksy kept looking at him so innocently as he opened his legs for the man to come do whatever he wanted to him, granting him full permission to play with his body. Eric settled himself between his legs and then reached for the bottle of lube in the box and opened its lid, starting to coat his fingers with a good amount of the lube that smelled so sweet. 

He approached one finger to Winksy’s entrance, circling his hole teasingly as he observed how Harry looked at him already in a hazy state, clearly seeking out for the pleasure that was about to come. Eric wasted no time and slowly breached his hole with his index finger, making its way inside until it was deep down up to his knuckle, causing Winksy’s breath to hitch before he moaned. He thrusted the finger in and out a couple of times, relishing how Winksy hummed as he started to obscenely bite down on his lower lip again. Eric proceeded to insert a second finger, thrusting it inside up to his knuckle but the stretch this time was bigger and better and Harry loved every bit of it. He had always loved how Eric’s hands and fingers were so beautiful and imagined how wonderful it would feel inside him, and reality surely met his expectations. 

Eric played with his hole for a while, fingering and scissoring it wide just to hear how Winksy became a breathless moaning mess. He thrusted his fingers deep inside him one last time and then curled them up, reaching his prostate beautifully as Harry arched his back off the bed this time, moaning loudly as his eyes fluttered. Winks whined at the loss of Eric’s fingers fucking his hole, but he was glad to know that there was still much more to come. Eric turned Winksy around on the bed so that he was with his back facing Eric, kneeling on all fours, and then Eric reached for the box again but this time to grab the pink ribbon bow. He grabbed Winks’ arms and tied his forearms together with the silk ribbon, not too tight and not too loose, without dismantling it. 

Harry was with his ass up and his face down tilted to the side on the mattress since his arms were tied up behind his back, and his cock was twitching knowing what was going to follow next and how he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Eric reached for the box one more time, this time taking a hold of the prostate vibrator and opening the package, revealing the pink toy and the remote controller linked to it. He coated the vibrator with a bit of lube and then proceeded to slowly push it inside Winksy’s hungry hole, going the deepest it could. Harry moaned breathlessly as it made contact with his prostate as expected and Eric knew that it was in the right position. 

Eric made his way to the side of the bed, wanting to be able to fully see Winksy as he played with him. He took hold of the controller and wasted no time in turning the vibrations on. Harry’s eyes immediately widened as he moaned hotly, cheeks flushing a deep shade of red as his thighs began to tremble. Eric had the toy on its lowest vibration but it was clearly affecting Winksy already, his entire body spasming, the side of his face pressed down on the mattress to Eric’s side as his eyes went completely out of focus, his mind clearly lost in pleasure. Eric observed Winks already messed state for a while before suddenly increasing the level of vibrations. 

“O-oh my god! A-ah, Eric... Please...” 

Eric wasn’t even sure what Harry was begging for, but he was certain that even Winksy wasn’t sure of it anymore. His legs kept trembling and he simply couldn’t stop moaning, whining loudly when the vibration on his sweet spot felt just right. Harry was making such beautiful faces, feeling so much at once that Eric could even see how his eyes were tearing up due to the crescent immense pleasure. The image and sounds were so perfect that Eric couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Fuck, Winksy... Does it feel that good?” 

“It feels so good, _so_ good daddy—Oh, fuck!” Winksy cried out before falling into a pit of moaning mess again. 

Eric was loving the sight too much and simply couldn’t help himself as he increased the vibrations to its highest, wanting to see what more reactions he could get from Winksy’s sensitive body. The moment Eric pressed the button Harry’s whiny moans went at least an octave higher, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open anymore as it kept fluttering and his entire body was spasming on the bed as his arms struggled to do something but it was impossible since they were tied up. Winksy began biting the sheets as he moaned desperately, the sounds coming out obscenely muffled and tears streamed down his wet flushed face. It didn’t take long for him to literally start humping the mattress, rubbing his cock on the surface and creating a mess of Eric’s bedsheets as there was so much precum leaking and he was also drooling on it by now. 

Winksy looked so fucking hot acting like a needy animal in heat, zero dignity left in his hazy mind full of desperate pleasure. Eric stopped his shameless humping on his bed and turned him around so that he was lying on his back instead, on top of his tied-up arms. Harry kept arching his back off the bed, legs still shaking as his toes curled, blabbering something between his needy moans. 

“Oh, please! Please, please... I want to come! O-Oh, please let me come!” 

He kept begging non-stop, somehow managing to look Eric right into his eyes with a glossy teary gaze filled with desperation. Eric approached his hand to Winks’ cock and with a single touch was all it took for the brunet to moan the highest and loudest as he came crying, his body completely spasming on the bed as his mind completely lost itself, his cock spurting the warm substance all over his stomach and chest. 

Eric stopped the vibrations and observed how absolutely wrecked Winksy was. He was breathing heavily, trying to regain consciousness of everything that just happened and how shameless he had been the past minutes, some embarrassment finally reaching into his mushy brain as he realised how good he felt having a vibrator up his ass right in front of Eric to see. Yet, it was far from over and they both knew that. 

“You’re still so hard, baby.” Eric commented exasperated, his own cock rock hard by now with everything he had just witnessed. 

Harry couldn’t even answer to that, just kept panting as he tried to regain some control of himself. Eric let him calm down a bit, removing his own clothes in the meantime until he was fully naked as well. He then removed the vibrator from Harry’s ass and threw it aside, reached for the lube again and opened its lid once more. 

“You like strawberry, don’t you Winksy?” Eric asked filthily, clearly holding more intentions behind his words. 

Winksy nodded in response, his eyes still hazy as he looked at him, trailing them over his now exposed body, especially the sight of his big fat cock. Eric coated his own dick with the flavoured lube this time, giving it a few strokes before standing right next to the edge of the bed. 

“Then come taste it, baby.” 

Harry gladly crawled his way towards Eric on the edge of the bed, his mind still dizzy but aware enough of what he wanted. Winksy took an appreciating look at Eric’s beautiful huge cock for a moment, trailing his eyes over his member that was so hard because of him. He then proceeded to give the tip a small kiss, testing the waters first, before giving the head a small lick. The strawberry lube had a sweet burning sensation on his tongue, making his mind even hazier for a second. Harry pressed kisses down his shaft until he reached his balls, then stuck his tongue out and licked all the way up his shaft until reaching his tip again, tasting more of the flavoured lube. 

“It tastes really good, daddy.” 

“Yeah, baby? You like it?” Eric breathed out, trying to control himself because of the teasing licks. 

Winksy nodded and then mouthed the tip again, this time taking the head fully into his mouth and giving it a harsh suck, causing Eric’s cock to twitch as he moaned deeply. He kept taking each time more of his member into his mouth, trying his best to take the most he could even though it was too big to fit fully inside. That did not stop Winksy from giving it his all and sucking Eric off as if there was no tomorrow, bobbing his head up and down since he couldn’t use his hands for being tied up as Eric had settled a grip on his hair. The lube made everything sound hotly wetter, and it didn’t take long for Eric to feel himself approaching the edge watching Winksy suck his cock like that. 

He stopped his movements and pulled his dick out of his mouth, letting Winks catch his breath in the process. Eric climbed onto the bed again, making Winksy lie down on his back and eagerly open his legs for the older man to settle between them once more. He shifted Winksy so that he was lying sideways instead, this way his cock would keep reaching that sweet spot of his easier whenever he moved. Eric opened his leg in this new position and held it up, lined his cock to Winksy’s entrance and pressed the tip slightly against it. Harry squealed in anticipation, he couldn’t wait to feel his ass being played with again, and this time with Eric’s cock. 

Eric kept observing Winksy intently as he slowly guided his cock inside, feeling his member breaching the tight ring of muscles despite the previous teasing. Winks moaned breathlessly as it was fully seated inside his warmth, and Eric couldn’t help but groan at the sensation. From the position and being tied up, Winksy couldn’t do much but wait for Eric to start using him as he’d like, but he waited patiently. Eric didn’t take long to start slowly moving, fully pulling his cock out and then slamming it back inside at first, each time Winksy feeling his hole being breached once again. 

Harry had closed his eyes once Eric started to thrust a bit faster and deeper, not pulling it all out anymore as he started to fuck him deep. Because of the position it wasn’t long for Eric to start aiming for that wonderful spot that made Winksy go crazy, every time thrusting a bit harder into it just to hear how he moaned louder and his eyes rolled. Eric wasn’t able to stop his own deep moans and grunts either, filling more to the obscene atmosphere as he started to really pound into Winksy, the sound of skin slapping against each other plus the wet sound of the lube adding more to the maddening build up. 

The way they were going at it, it wouldn’t take long for them to reach their high. Winksy kept moaning non-stop again, loving how his prostate was constantly hit by Eric’s powerful thrusts and god how hot it was the way Dier rolled his hips to slide his cock inside his hole. Winks was growing desperate, he wanted to touch Eric or at least hold onto something, the bedsheets or anything else just to get a grip of himself. Yet he couldn’t, and it was all making him start whining loudly. Winksy’s cheeks were blushing again as he felt himself approaching each time closer to his high, eyes falling closed again as he couldn’t stop them from crossing or fluttering in his haziness. 

Eric felt Winksy’s hole madly tightening around his cock, practically swallowing his member, and it was the last straw for him as he reached his peak. He grunted and moaned as his cock twitched inside the hole that simply wouldn’t stop clenching, releasing his cum inside Winksy as the brunet also reached his orgasm at the same time, his whiny loud moans becoming the loudest and hottest so far, his body spasming on the bed as his hole managed to clench even more around the dick that was creaming his hole, milking it inside him. Harry made a mess of his chest and stomach again, the liquid joining the previous cum that had coated him earlier, getting him filthily dirty. 

Winks started to calm down, trying to regain his consciousness once again as he came down from his high blissfully. However, peace was not fated to him just yet. Eric suddenly reached for his tied-up arms and ripped the ribbon bow off, finally freeing his limbs, and then turned Winksy around so that he was facing up to Eric, lying on his back. Harry got confused for a second to why Eric seemed to be doing everything still so wildly, that’s when he noticed how Eric’s cock was still (or again) hard. He widened his eyes, face flushed and took a firm hold of the bedsheet as he realised that Eric was not done with him just yet. 

Eric wasted no time in slamming his cock inside his hole again, this time the wet sound of his cum making every single movement sound even more obscene, driving them both out of their minds. Harry moaned desperately, feeling his prostate being abused for the third time already, his mind starting to blank as his body was in a state of overstimulation. Eric had freed Winks' arms for him to be able to hold onto him, and that is exactly what Winksy did. He began clutching onto Eric for dear life, hugging him tightly as the older man kept fucking him into incoherence, the only word Eric managed to understand between his whiny moans was ‘daddy’. Eric gave two strokes to Winksy’s oversensitive cock and that was all it took for the brunet to come hard again, crying out due to the mixture of pain from overstimulation plus the intense pleasure it brought him. Eric wasn’t long before he finished again as well, coming inside Winksy a second time with deep erratic thrusts into his filthy hole as he moaned. 

They came down from their high yet again and tried to catch their breaths that Winksy wasn’t even sure if he had anymore after everything. Eric pulled out from his hole and carefully collapsed on top of Harry, noticing how the latter didn’t let go of him yet. Winksy kept hugging him, panting heavily as his mind went all mushy and Eric wasn’t any better. Whenever Eric was about to move away from Winksy the embrace tightened, Harry was completely impeding Eric from parting away, refusing to let go as he kept clinging to the blond. 

“Winksy, I have to get us cleaned.” Eric chuckled breathlessly. 

“Mmm no... Later...” Winksy whined in response, still clinging onto him. 

Eric smiled and simply couldn’t stop his thoughts from running after his wishes, wanting to know if this could last longer. 

“For how long I can have you?” 

“W-Well, a gift is a gift so...” 

“Forever?” Eric chuckled, loving every ounce of Winksy’s cuteness. 

“It’s only fair.” 

**Author's Note:**

> SO! 
> 
> In one of my fics I said that Winksy had 67 freckles on his cheeks when Eric counted them based on a photo I saw, but then I saw [THIS](https://bit.ly/32SP5jJ) photo of Winksy where you can see his freckles MUCH better because of the lighting and probably weather (cold weather makes freckles fainter in my experience) and so I corrected the number on this fic by saying there are at least a hundred because I felt the need to lmao I TAKE DETAILS VERY SERIOUSLY, OKAY?


End file.
